


It hurt.

by AnxiousGoatHead



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousGoatHead/pseuds/AnxiousGoatHead
Summary: This is his curse.





	It hurt.

Biting, his own biting, biting at his fingers, his nails until they bled. It hurt, but it wasnt enough to distract him.

He would try to fly. He woud climb and climb until he could climb no more and jump. He would jump, and fall when he once soared. It hurt when he fell but it never killed him, it was never enough.

He lost all that made him holy but he had too much to be mortal.  
Stuck in an inbetween where neither his brothers nor the humans would speak to him; though differing reasons. His brothers, disgusted. The people, horrified.

He cannot die, easily at least. He cannot die unless he is killed. This is his curse. When he dies, he will be born again as a human, as one of the creatures he fell for, as one of the creatures who fear and flee from his image. He cannot die unless killed by a human. A human who can see past what he is.

The longer he waits, the longer he lives the more he will change. He is no longer holy, and the longer he is not holy the farther he will change and the harder the next life will be. This, this is his curse.to feel empty, to feel pain, to feel lonely. He brought this upon himself, did he not?

He knew this was his punishment for rebelling, for talking out of line, for hurting one of fa-one of _H_ _is_ creations.


End file.
